


Undisturbed

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Series: Of Walls and Nerds [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Deep Throating, Fluff, I know exactly what I'm doing, Like two seconds of Cor, M/M, also heartbreak, because the author is a sod, diabetes warning, super high diabetes warning, this is just full of sap and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Gladio makes plans for the future when he and Ignis get some precious time alone in Cape Caem.





	Undisturbed

**Author's Note:**

> I come bearing smut. This is dedicated to some of the amazing authors and all round cool people I've met here, especially Banjkazfan, Sauronix, and Mahbecks, this probably wouldn't have happened as fast as it did without you guys egging me on.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you to everyone that has been reading so far, and I hope you enjoy this installment.

The building at Cape Caem looked barely better than a ramshackle shack. A large one, admittedly, but ramshackle and distinctly shack-like all the same.

Like a lot of the world these days things weren't what they appeared. Just as the light house hid an underground port and enough space to hide his majesty's boat, the building they slept in contained a fully functioning kitchen, dining space, and four comfortable beds.

It was to the bedroom that Ignis led Gladio, hand in his until the door was shut behind them. Gladio leaned down and kissed him, just the press of lips and a happy murmur as his hand slid up Ignis's back. “You sure?” he asked.

“Prompto is tending the gardens with Iris, Cor is bending Noct's ear,” Ignis stepped closer, running his hands up to Gladio's shoulders and looping them casually behind his neck. “Dustin has gone to an outpost buying supplies, and Monica went to Longwhyte,” he said. “We won't be disturbed for at least an hour.” He leaned up as Gladio leaned down, and this time Gladio felt the flash of Ignis's tongue against his own as they kissed.

Gladio made an agreeable noise, and then pulled away. “But just in case,” he said, turning and flicking the catch on the lock.

Ignis smiled at him before pulling him back for another kiss that went a little deeper again.

If Gladio closed his eyes and let himself pay attention to nothing but the slip of Ignis's tongue into his mouth, and the warmth of him under his hands he could pretend that they were a normal couple, living a normal life. He could pretend that he could come home to Ignis every day, and kiss him like this, without urgency, without being disturbed. He could kiss him, and hold him. They could eat together, and watch TV together, and make love together in a bed they shared that was big enough for both of them. Calm, and simple, and domestic, just living a life together.

Gladio hadn't realised how much he wanted that until Lestallum. Until he'd seen the pain on Ignis's face when he'd looked at Gladio's new scar in the light of the hotel room. When he'd heard the heartbreakingly sad sigh he'd known he wasn't meant to hear, after they'd made up, and made love, and Gladio was dozing with Ignis in his arms after making his apologies against Ignis's skin with his mouth and his hands and his cock. Ignis's hand had brushed the scar on his chest, and he'd sighed, and then tucked himself close, and Gladio's heart had broken under the weight of guilt.

He was going to swear his life to Ignis. What he had of it, what wasn't Noct's, he'd known for years that he was going to swear it to Ignis one day. He'd bought the ring in Lestallum, and had it engraved so that it was something that was just the two of them, not some ring anyone could give to anyone else that Gladio had purchased without thinking.

He could drop to one knee now. The thought was there, the possibility open. He could take the ring out of his pocket and drop to one knee now and ask Ignis if he'd be willing to take on another life, or half of one at least, and make it his.

Here. Now. In a ramshackle shed of a building, with Altissia on the horizon.

Gladio sighed into Ignis's kiss, letting Ignis push his jacket from his shoulders and onto the floor. They would be in Altissia soon, with the best food and the best wine in the world, and Noct would be reunited with Lunafreya. Ignis had always told his family that he wouldn't be free to marry until Noct had done so. Maybe, after they got to Lunafreya, they could get Noct's wedding back on track, and then Gladio could get on his knee and tell Ignis that his old excuse for not getting married was gone now, so Gladio wanted to get in there first.

He smiled into the kiss at the thought, and slipped his hands down to Ignis's hips. He turned them both, steering Ignis back towards a bed.

Ignis's hands ran up Gladio's sides, the leather keeping the warmth of Ignis's skin at bay. Gladio caught one of his hands, circling his fingers around Ignis's wrist and bringing it up. He leaned back, looking Ignis directly in the eyes for a second, seeing the way his pupils had dilated and his cheeks had warmed and his lips flushed. Then he turned his attention to the hand he'd captured and tugged at the leather covering the tips of Ignis's fingers. He eased the glove off, finger by finger, until it came away in his hand, and then he looked into Ignis's eyes again as he brought his lips to the pads of Ignis's fingers and kissed them, carefully.

He saw Ignis swallow. He could still do this to him. All these years they'd been together, all the debauched and inventive things they'd done to and with each other, and Gladio could still make Ignis's mouth go dry with a chaste kiss to his hand and some meaningful eye contact.

“I love you,” he said, his eyes still locked on Ignis's.

Ignis smiled at him with a soft affection that made Gladio's heart do cartwheels in his chest, and replied, “I love you too.” He moved closer, then, sinking the fingers of his freshly naked hand into the hair at the back of Gladio's head as he pressed in and took a kiss. His lips brushed Gladio's at first, and Gladio leaned in, trying to chase Ignis's mouth with his own. When he caught up to Ignis's lips he pressed a soft kiss against them, and then licked at them with just the tip of his tongue. Ignis responded, opening his mouth, letting Gladio in, welcoming Gladio's tongue with his own in gentle touches and soft brushed that warmed Gladio from the inside out.

They kissed as they undressed each other, never hurried, content to take every second of the hour or so they had. Ignis lost his other glove behind Gladio's back, and Gladio's tongue wrote his undying affection against Ignis's as he stripped Ignis of his shirt and belt.

Ignis kicked his shoes off, and Gladio toed his off while his hands busied themselves finding their way inside Ignis's trousers. Ignis's skin was soft, warm, firm under Gladio's rough hands, and Ignis gave a soft murmur of contentment as Gladio tugged him close and bent down to kiss his jaw, his neck, and then graze his teeth at that spot under Ignis's ear.

Ignis's fingertips raked down Gladio's back, digging pleasurably into the muscle there so that Gladio could feel where they'd been. His hands tracked further down, to Gladio's trousers, unfastening his belt and teasing the zip down a couple of inches.

“Gladio?”

Gladio murmured, pressing kisses against Ignis's shoulder.

“Can I have you?”

Gladio swallowed at the question. The _things_ he wanted to say in answer. Can Ignis have him? He already had him. He'd always have him. But that was mushy shit that risked turning into a marriage proposal, and it wasn't what Ignis was asking. Ignis already knew he had Gladio, and Gladio hoped he knew he always would.

“I'm yours for the taking,” he answered, feeling a thrill go up his spine at the prospect. Ignis was the only one that had ever taken him. Ignis was the only one that ever would. Being inside someone else was intimate, yeah, and good, damn good, but having Ignis else inside him? Feeling Ignis touching him in places no one else ever had? Holding Ignis while he shuddered and lost himself inside, splashing Gladio's core with his pleasure, burning an indelible mark of their intimacy deep inside him? It was better then love bites, and scratches, and carpet burns. It was more private, more intimate than any mark left on his skin. The memory of Ignis's cock inside him was almost physical, and just for himself and Ignis to know.

“Any time,” he added, sinking to his knees in front of Ignis. “Any place.” He planted kisses against Ignis's bare stomach, and Ignis rested both hands in Gladio's hair as Gladio unbuttoned his trousers and peeled them and the underwear beneath down, and out of the way.

“Any way you want,” he said, listening to Ignis's deepened breaths before he leaned in to press a kiss to Ignis's stiffening cock.

“I'm going to hold you to that,” Ignis answered, his hands resting in Gladio's hair but not exerting any pressure. He was always content to let Gladio do as he would with his mouth. Gladio peppered his cock with open mouthed kisses, running his tongue over the hot flesh with some presses of his mouth, and not others.

When Ignis was fully hard Gladio drew back until the tip was resting as close to his lips as possible without touching. “I look forward to it,” he said, and then he sank forward, taking Ignis into his mouth and down his throat until his nose touched Ignis's skin.

The noise Ignis made was positively obscene, and his fingers tightened in Gladio's hair as Gladio swallowed him whole, and then proceeded to suck as he drew back. He rested his hands on the outside of Ignis's thighs as he began, setting up a steady rhythm with his mouth. He held Ignis steady, looking up when he could to see Ignis with his head arched back and mouth hanging open, or his head hanging forward, glasses sliding down his nose, eyes dark and fixed on Gladio as his mouth opened around wordless gasps and utterings of pleasure.

Gladio could do this forever. He could look at that look on Ignis's face forever.

One of Ignis's hands went tight in his hair as Gladio moved his hands, bringing one up between Ignis's legs to cup and fondle him gently as he sucked. He could feel his tightly wound Ignis was. Gladio's other hand drifted over Ignis's ass, feeling the muscle there held taut with the effort of restraint as Ignis worked hard not to snap his hips forward into Gladio's mouth. Not that Gladio wouldn't be able to take it if he did, but that would rather spoil the slow and intimate pace they'd set up. He took his time, savouring the taste and weight of Ignis's cock in his mouth, the way it slid down his throat and back out.

Then he drew back, letting Ignis slip free of his mouth, and squeezed the handful of his ass that he was holding. “Is now good?” he asked, looking up at Ignis and still fondling him with both hands.

Ignis looked down at him, fire in his darkened eyes. “Lose those trousers and get on the bed,” he instructed.

Gladio laughed but did as he was told, letting Ignis go and standing up to pull the rest of his clothes off, while Ignis kicked his own trousers the rest of the way off with only a hint of impatience. Sucking Ignis's cock had left Gladio hard enough to ache, and he got on the bed, lying on his back and stroking himself idly as he watched Ignis fetch lubricant but not condoms.

When he joined Gladio on the bed Gladio welcomed him into his arms and kissed him deeply. Ignis sank into it, leaning one hand on Gladio's shoulder, and the other on the bed by Gladio's waist as he knelt between his thighs.

“You're incorrigible,” he murmured against Gladio's mouth. “I should know better.”

“I can't help that you find me irresistible,” Gladio replied, smirking as Ignis pressed kisses against his mouth.

“You know exactly how to push my buttons,” Ignis retorted.

“Iggy,” Gladio replied, leaning forwards to take a kiss back, “I _am_ your button.”

“If your ego takes up much more space in this room, Gladiolus Amicitia, I will have to crack a window.”

Gladio laughed, pressing his lips to Ignis's again and letting them linger. He drew back slowly, leaving the kiss soft as he replied, “You're my button too.”

Ignis looked at him for a moment before he answered, simply, “Charmer.” Then he applied his mouth to the base of Gladio's throat, placing soft, nipping kisses there.

Gladio murmured happily at Ignis made his way down, kissing at his chest and collarbone, dipping his tongue along that line between Gladio's abs. Ignis sat up then, picking up the bottle of lube, and Gladio leaned forward to pluck the glasses from Ignis's face.

Ignis looked at him as he did, and Gladio reminded him, “I did promise not to let you get lube on them again.”

Ignis murmured thoughtfully, dubiously, as Gladio folded his glasses and placed them on the cabinet. He applied lubricant to his bare fingers before he leaned over Gladio again.

Gladio lifted one knee, pressing his heel into the bed as he relaxed back against the wall. The headboard barely came up past his waist, slouched against the pillows as Gladio was, and the plaster of the wall was cool against his shoulders.

Ignis pressed a deep, lingering kiss to his mouth before he reached between Gladio's legs and teased at his rim with slick fingers. This time it was Gladio's turn to sink his hands into Ignis's hair, ruining the swept back style in one movement as he scraped his fingers through it. He tugged Ignis in for another deep kiss as Ignis sank a finger inside him, and Gladio murmured happily at the intrusion.

The gentle push and slow drag of Ignis's finger deepened by degrees. As did Gladio's kisses, tongue brushing past Ignis's lips and into his mouth in mimicry of Ignis's actions. One finger became two with barely more than a murmur, and Gladio coaxed Ignis's tongue to enter his mouth, teasing with touches of his own and guiding him along until he could suck on it gently. Ignis pressed the kiss a little deeper, and then pressed his fingers deeper still until Gladio groaned against his mouth.

He stayed that way a little while, fucking Gladio gently with his fingers, brushing his prostate until Gladio was forced to break the kiss, his head knocking back against the wall as he groaned again. “Fuck, I'm ready,” he said, closing his eyes at the sensation of Ignis's fingers thrusting slowly and surely inside him.

“You're sure?” Ignis asked, amusement colouring his voice. He rode his fingers hard into Gladio, hitting his prostate one more time.

Gladio, on the edge of answering, jumped and squirmed at the sensation, his, “Yes,” turning into a much too loud yelp followed by a curse as Ignis let him back down. “Fuck yes,” he answered, on his second attempt.

“On your knees then,” Ignis said, giving Gladio a look that was full of dark promise that sent shivers down his spine. “I want to make you tremble.”

Gladio swallowed, and didn't dare argue. He preferred to be on his back, with Ignis held close in his arms, gasping his pleasure into Ignis's ear and watching the love of his life come undone inside him. Usually, anyway, but when Ignis got bossy, became commanding, being fucked by Ignis while on his hands and knees was a blinding white pleasure that would last Gladio for days as he replayed it in the shower, or alone in his bed.

He sat up as Ignis pulled back and reached out to kiss him deeply, pouring years of affection and devotion into it before he let Ignis go, and turned, getting onto his hands and knees.

Ignis murmured with surprise at the kiss, caught off guard in the act of stroking lubricant over his own cock, and Gladio left him blinking in the aftermath as he turned.

A moment later he felt the bed shift as a hand brushed over his ass and along his back. He felt Ignis press kisses along his spine, his other hand resting idly on his hip, holding Gladio in place.

Gladio waited, the anticipation burning inside him, stoked higher with every press of Ignis's lips to his tattooed skin. He could feel Ignis's cock brush against the cleft of his ass as Ignis settled his hand on Gladio's shoulder as kissed at his neck. The hand left Gladio's hip as Ignis positioned himself, as Gladio swallowed as he felt the head of Ignis's cock press against him. All it would take would be one steady movement of his hips, and Gladio's toes curled at the thought.

“Ready?” Ignis asked, his voice low and intimate somewhere behind Gladio's ear.

“Yeah,” Gladio confirmed, closing his eyes.

Ignis pushed in slowly, unable to contain a small murmur of pleasure as he did. Gladio's own groan was louder, the stretch and slide as Ignis entered him was intoxicating. He braced one hand against the wall, staying stock still and feeling every glorious millimetre of Ignis's cock moving inside him. The hand at his shoulder moved, brushing through his hair and tucking it back behind his ear.

“You feel divine,” Ignis praised, sounding thoroughly drunk on the sensation.

“You're not so bad yourself,” Gladio replied, keeping his eyes closed so he could concentrate on how this felt, on the heat and girth of the cock filling him, and the weight of Ignis over his back, and the fingers that would around his shoulder and hip once more.

“Gladio?”

“Yeah?”

There was a moment, and Gladio expected another ribbing over his ego. Instead he got, “I love you.”

Gladio bit his lip and braced his weight against the hand on the wall so he could lift the other and take the hand Ignis rested on his hip into his own. “I love you too,” Gladio said, meaning it, meaning every syllable, every single time. He squeezed Ignis's fingers with his own, and felt Ignis squeeze back.

Then Ignis began to move, slowly drawing back, the drag of his cock in Gladio's ass feeling amazing. It only got better when Ignis thrust back in again, faster than he'd drawn out, hard enough to make Gladio gasp.

On the second thrust he struck Gladio's prostate and Gladio yelped, arm buckling and pitching him forward. He recovered, his breathing going ragged as he adjusted his hand on the wall and began to rock back into Ignis, meeting him on each thrust. He gave Ignis's hand one last squeeze before he let go and put both hands against the wall, feeling the strength of Ignis's thrusts rock his whole body. He tried to say how good it felt, to ask Ignis to go harder, to keep fucking him, to lose it inside him, but nothing coherent was coming out of his mouth.

He cried out in ecstasy as Ignis's hand curled into his hair and pulled, pulling his head back so that Gladio was crying his delirious pleasure to the ceiling.

Ignis was losing it himself, he could feel it. Shocks of pleasure jumped down his cock and through his legs and up his spine with every solid thrust of Ignis's hips. He rode the sensation, losing himself to the feel of Ignis against him and inside him. Then he brought one hand down, wrapping it around his own cock, and stroked himself in time to Ignis's thrusts.

“Iggy,” he warned, fighting to get just the name out as his orgasm built, robbing him of words and thoughts.

“Come for me, Gladio,” Ignis sounded half gone himself. “I want to feel it.”

Gladio swallowed and dropped his head as the hand released his hair and wrapped over the hand holding his cock instead, brushing it away and taking over. “Come for me,” Ignis commanded, breathless at his back.

Gladio came, orgasm ripping through him as Ignis helped stroke him to completion. He cried out, wordless and loud, his arms buckled, and his thighs trembled. He came in spurts over Ignis's hand as he landed on his elbows.

His orgasm was barely abating when Ignis thrust into him and cried out himself, small twitches of his hips being his only movements as he spilled himself inside Gladio. Ignis bent down, kissing Gladio's back before he pulled out, slowly. Gladio groaned as he did. He felt open, and empty, and cold where Ignis was no longer touching him.

Ignis's arm wrapped around his waist and Gladio murmured at the touch, letting Ignis guide him to lay down in his arms. The bed was a mess, and needed changing, they both needed a shower, and the room stank of sex, and it was glorious.

Gladio allowed Ignis to tug him back against his chest, too spent to move himself. “That was incredible,” Ignis murmured, brushing his lips over Gladio's skin in a way Gladio couldn't really call kissing.

Gladio murmured his agreement. “Thank fuck I locked the door,” he said, once enough of his brain was firing to form a sentence again.

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed.

Gladio lay there, enjoying the afterglow and the warmth of Ignis's body against his. “Iggy?” he asked. He received an inquisitive murmur and nothing more. “You kn--”

A knock at the door interrupted, and Gladio felt his stomach clench and his chest tighten.

“If you two are done in there,” came Cor's voice, and Gladio found himself wanting to crawl into a hole, “there are fresh sheets outside the door.”

There was the sound of footsteps as Cor walked away, and down the stairs, and then silence reigned for a minute, awkward, and tense. Then Gladio felt Ignis tuck his face in against the back of his shoulder, and suppress a laugh against his skin.

“Thank fuck I locked the door,” Gladio repeated, with feeling.


End file.
